


Sora's Gummiphone Mastery

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Gummiphones (Kingdom Hearts), Love Confessions, M/M, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Romantic Fluff, Selfies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: Sora makes good use of the gummiphone when he learns all the cool features.By bombarding Riku’s phone with a variety of pictures.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Sora's Gummiphone Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, KH fans 🙋🏻 I've been playing Kingdom Hearts again, getting ready for Re:Mind, and I whipped this short, fluffy thing up 💜 
> 
> Hope you enjoy 💞
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)

Riku’s phone rings and vibrates in his pocket for the fifth time that morning as he walks through Twilight Town’s streets, searching for the missing Organization XIII member with his mousy partner.

“You’re not gonna get it?” Micky asks after they regrouped at the Bistro.

Riku sighs, though a small smile graces his lips as he leans back against his chair and relaxes, “It’s probably Sora again.”

“Could be important, you know.”

Riku highly doubts it, garnering a hearty chuckle from his lips nonetheless, “Maybe.” He shoves a hand inside his pocket and tilts his phone up to take a brief glimpse at the notification bar.

_50+ unread messages from Sora._

“There’s not much else we can do here and the ship can’t fly ‘till tomorrow so.” The King winks and smiles knowingly.

Caught slightly red-faced, Riku looks away and busies himself by fishing for his phone, “Alright, if you insist.”

Nothing escapes the King, certainly not the smiles that bloom on the boy’s face whenever he starts scrolling through Sora’s “important” messages. 

The Caribbean’s crystal-clear waters and the mountains of white crabs were undoubtedly a sight to behold at least.

**_Sora: RIKU, YOU GOTTA LOOK AT THIS!_ **

Under the text was a picture of Sora’s feet in the water, every grain of sand and colorful fishes crowding around his skin flawlessly visible. Then he sent a second picture of his stunned face, sea-blue eyes blown and jaw dropped, sun-kissed cheeks sifted with tiny specks of sand. The sunrays washing his skin brings out the subtle freckles scattered over his face.

**_Sora: I CAN SEE MY FEET SO CLEARLY. ISN’T THAT CRAZY?!_ **

Riku chuckles and shakes his head, scrolling up to catch up with earlier messages—more pictures and large blocks of messages. 

**_Sora: So, we’re in a totally new world and you’re not gonna believe this…_ **

**_Sora: Uh, hold your phone tight, okay? Try not to freak out._ **

Attached to the text was a picture of a monster Riku has never seen before, with large blue eyes the same as Sora’s. His phone almost flies off his hand.

**_Sora: IT’S ME._ **

**_Sora: DONALD DID THIS TO ME_ ** **😱**

Then he took a picture of a seething Donald and a smiling Goofy, followed by another bunch with other monsters like them and a human little girl, making funny and silly faces.

Somehow, in Riku’s eyes, Sora looks exactly like he always does. 

_That smile of his never changes._

**_Sora: Isn’t it kinda cool though?_ **

**_Sora: Hmm, I wonder how YOU would look in this world…_ **

Riku tosses the idea to the very back of his mind before scrolling further up. The next batch of pictures and messages were portraits of a large city and selfies of Sora with Donald, Goofy, some unfamiliar faces and a balloon with legs and arms covered in red armor platings. There were even videos of his friend soaring through the starry sky on that same robot, smile wide and bright, and eyes sparkling.

**_Sora: THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!_ **

The last picture might be the best one yet; sitting somewhere high, Sora snapped a picture of the sunset, a splash of red and yellow that reminds Riku of the sunsets of the world he currently walks on.

Lastly, the last text he sent after the picture adds fire to Riku’s warm cheeks and makes his heart throb sharply.

**_Sora: Wish you were here._ **

Feeling another smile tugging his lips, Riku moves his fingers over the screen, tapping a reply.

**_Riku: Don’t you have anything better to do?_ **

Sora replies almost immediately.

**_Sora: NOW you text back?!_ ** **😠**

**_Riku: I was busy._ **

**_Riku: Besides, it wasn’t that long. Don’t be a baby._ **

**_Sora: I’m not a baby!_ **

**_Riku: Oh, yeah? Let me see your face then._ **

It takes a moment, but eventually another picture pops up; of Sora trying to hide the pout on his face from Donald while Goofy snickers behind Sora’s chair.

**_Sora: DONALD IS A TRAITOR!_ **😡😡😡

A pure laugh bursts from Riku’s lips.

**_Riku: Tell him I said thanks._ **

**_Sora: Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. I know you’re laughing, jerk._ **

**_Sora: ..._ **

**_Sora: Why don’t you ever send anything?_ **🥺

And then it stops, lips forming into a thin line as he bites into them. He looks away from the screen and at his boots, ignoring the heat that crawls up his neck as he works the gears inside his mind for words. 

**_Riku: I told you. I’m busy._ **

**_Sora: It literally only takes a second._ **

Right after, he sends a picture of his face, smiling and winking, fingers doing the peace sign, and it doesn’t help Riku at all.

**_Sora: See?_ **

**_Riku: I have more important things to do, Sora._ **

**_Sora: Oh yeah? Then what’re you doing NOW?_ **

Riku sputters and looks around swiftly before he could stop himself. He catches Mickey’s eyes, but the King doesn’t make a single comment.

**_Sora: I KNEW it! You’re not doing anything!_ **

**_Riku: You don’t know that._ **

**_Sora: But you’re talking to me! You’re probably sitting right now, right?_ **

Riku doesn’t reply right away, and when his fingers start moving, it was already too late.

**_Sora: You ARE!_ **

**_Riku: No._ **

**_Sora: Come on, Riku, pleeeeease! I haven’t your face in weeks!_ **

Blushing, Riku types out his response.

**_Riku: Why do you want to anyways?_ **

**_Sora: Why DON’T you want to?_ **

**_Sora: Wait, is it because you don’t know how?_ **🤔

Riku huffs lowly, mildly frustrated.

**_Riku: It’s easy, of course I do. I’m not half-witted like someone I know._ **

**_Sora: Prove it!_ ** **😀**

The silver-haired boy drops his face into his open palm, elbow propped on the table.

“Is everything okay?”

Startled, Riku straightens up abruptly. He was so focused on Sora’s messages he briefly forgot that Mickey was there.

“Oh, y—yeah. It’s just… it’s nothing,” Riku stands up, “I… need a walk.”

“Of course. I’ll be right here!”

Walking somewhere less packed allowed Riku to focus more on his thoughts. He finds a lonely alley and leans against the wall to stare at the screen of his gummiphone—at Sora’s last message.

_Prove it!_

Riku hasn’t taken a single picture since Yen Sid gifted him with the thing, much less of his own face. It was nothing but mundane for him, but if it’s for Sora… well—

That’s another thing.

Regardless of his experience, he’s positive it was as easy as clicking a button.

What wasn’t as easy was the drill _before_ clicking the button. 

Should he smile and wink? Or tilt his head and make peace signs with his hand?

By the time he decides, however, Sora sends him another message.

**_Sora: Hey, sorry I came off too pushy… you totally don’t have to if you don’t want to, Riku!_ **😊

“Oh.” Riku mutters, gaze finding his boots again.

**_Riku: It’s fine. Don’t worry._ **

**_Sora: I just… I miss you a lot, Riku, and I just wanted to see you._ **

At that, happy butterflies scatter in Riku’s chest, spreading warm pollen all over his body.

**_Sora: Anywayssss, I gotta go back to flying or Donald will roast me_ ** **💦**

**_Sora: Catch you later!_ **

**_Riku: Yeah. See you._ **

Sora’s name goes offline and Riku returns to the bistro, feet light and tingling with every step.

Micky’s chair is empty when he arrives. Then, right at that moment, his phone rings and Riku’s heart does a little summersault until he sees the King’s name on screen.

**_Mickey: I found a lead! Meet me at the abandoned mansion and make sure no one follows you._ **

**_Riku: Got it._ **

He couldn’t focus on anything that day.

* * *

A few days later, the missing Organization member they searched for turns up. 

And Sora’s chat remains empty.

Of pictures of his goofy face and bright smile, at least, which makes Riku realize how much he really enjoys looking through Sora’s selfies.

And how much he misses them at the moment.

Riku’s phone shakes a bit on his hands, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he reviews the pictures he took and questions if they were good enough for the umpteenth time.

“He’ll love ‘em, you know,” The King speaks from the front seat of the gummi ship, “You always look perfect in Sora’s eyes.”

The boy’s blush deepens in color, caught once more, “You think?”

“I know it!”

Riku looks back at the screen and smiles.

_He always looks perfect to me too._

Filled with confidence, Riku sends the first picture; one of the beaches of Corona. Then he types.

**_Riku: Mickey and I visited Corona this morning. You’ve been there, haven’t you?_ **

**_Riku: Somehow, I could feel you there, and when I looked at the sea, I thought about you._ **

**_Riku: It reminded me of the islands, you know? I miss those days._ **

Lastly, heart hammering and cheeks aflame, he sends the selfie he took; he was feet-naked in the water and smiling, face tanned, eyes gleaming, and hair a little sodden.

_You always look perfect in his eyes._

Right under the image, he types the words he’s been wanting to send for a while.

But not all of them.

**_Riku: And I miss you too, Sora. Let’s go back someday, before the big one._ **

Then he waits. He sees Sora’s name _“typing…”_ on screen quicker than he thought.

**_Sora: RIKUUUUUUU!_ **

Immediately after the text, Sora sends a selfie of his washy eyes and snotty nose, face so close he almost kissed the screen.

**_Riku: Is everything okay over there?_ **

**_Sora: Yeah! Sorry I never sent anything_ **😭

**_Sora: I didn’t want to bother you anymore..._ **

**_Riku: Idiot._ **

**_Riku: I… don’t mind at all. It’s good to see your face after a long day._ **

**_Riku: And that way, I know you’re okay too._ **

**_Sora: Do you really mean it?_ ** **😳**

**_Riku: I do._ **

**_Sora: That makes me really happy_ ** **😁** ****

**_Sora: So, how was Corona? Did you guys meet Rapunzel?_ **

**_Riku: Yeah, she’s really nice._ **

**_Riku: Corona reminds me of home. The beaches, at least._ **

**_Sora: Yeah, me too._ **

**_Sora: Let’s meet up tomorrow, you and me! We can have another race like old times!_ ** **🏃🏻**

Riku chuckles, feeling excitement rushing through his veins at the mere idea.

**_Riku: I’d love that. I’ll talk to the King._ **

**_Sora: See you there then!_ **

Riku closes the app and when he looks up, lips ready to request a quick stop by Destiny Islands tomorrow, Mickey expects him and Riku quietly wonders if the King was psychic too.

* * *

The following day, Riku lands safely, quickly taking off his boots and jacket to relish the soft sand under his feet and the warm sun rays on his exposed skin as he walks.

“Sora?”

Almost unconsciously, his eyes shift to the round islet, connected to mainland by a bridge, and there, he finds Sora, sitting on the stretched-out branch and looking at the horizon. He isn’t wearing his shoes or jacket either. 

Riku steps into the shack and climbs the stairs, leaving his boots by the door before walking out. He strolls across the bridge, letting his naked feet feel the warm wood before approaching Sora, who holds something to his chest.

“I knew you’d be here,” Says Riku as he leans against the branch, “I thought you wanted a race?” No response, “Sora?”

“Hey, Riku? There’s something really important I want to tell you.” Sora turns, quickly hiding whatever was on his hands behind his back, but Riku makes out the star-shaped fruit despite his friend’s attempts.

“Is that—?”

“Listen, uhm... being worlds apart again made me realize something—well, a lot of things, actually. I’m just not good at any of it,” Sora laughs nervously, looking at the sandy ground between them, “The more distance between us, the more I miss you and the more I want to see you,” He takes out the paopu fruit and holds it tight between them, “I never knew if this is real or not, and I know you think it’s not, but I… I need something to—I’m not even making sense, am I?”

Riku chortles fondly, “I get it,” His hands find Sora’s, and together, they cut a piece of the fruit, “Because I…,” Riku watches as his friend brings the piece to his mouth and sucks it between his lips, “... feel the same, Sora.” And before he thinks about it a second time, he leans into Sora’s space with his own lips parted and teeth peeking out a little to nip at the fruit, nibbling the juicy mush away until their lips connect.

Sparks burst into currents of electricity that rush through his body and sets the hairs of his skin straight, and it spreads out as he feels and tastes Sora’s lips. He closes his eyes and hums. It takes a few seconds, but Sora feels him too.

“It’s…,” Riku stammers after detaching, fingers on his lips and face on fire, “... sweeter than I thought.”

“Yeah…” Sora mumbles dreamily, misty eyes on Riku and head tilted.

“Do you want another one?” 

“Pretty pleaseeee?”

Riku smiles as his hands slot to Sora’s cheeks and slowly pull him in.

“Anything for you.” 

They kiss again and the paopu fruit falls to their naked feet as they hold each other closer in front of the sunset, bodies bathing in sunlight and feet buried in sand. Their lips move to speak the same words.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comment 🙏🏻
> 
> Follow me 👇🏻  
> [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Sunny_Sol707)  
> [Tumblr.](https://sol-loves-kacchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
